


The Invincible

by LittleMissDW



Series: The Invincible [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissDW/pseuds/LittleMissDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I walk through this never ending time loop that they call life I start to realize that I might not really be like the others but that doesn't matter anymore what matters is that i'm changing into the real me with help from some of my friends and him.I thought that I would be going through this crazy new world of politics between the whole supernatural world by myself that is until he came into the picture and changed everything.... you like to go down this road to along with us</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The invincible

 

Hey this is my first fic on anything like I never really wrote anything so I hope that this will be great and I am welcome to positive criticism. 

 

+singing+

“Talking”

-Talking to Carmen / inner thoughts -

_Texting/  
*Flashbacks*

/Sesshomaru to beast-inner thoughts/

 

I was walking down Hummingbird and Lockwood street while listing to my iPod when it happed i started to feel my body going through the change that my dad and my mother (-ill save what they are for later n.n that’s our little secret-) told me about the change in to the elemental youkia -it wasn’t supposed to go like this!- I thought to myself if you’re wondering what I mean when I say that this is happening to quick It’s that I was supposed to develop this at the age of 29 not at 25 this is weird and scary. I mean I’m fucking 25 for peats sake (if you haven’t noticed by now I have a very vocal vocabulary.) this has never happened to any one of my brothers and sisters or any one in my family history or in all the years I’ve lived and let me tell you I’ve been alive a lot longer than you think I mean I’m 29,5400,2300,78900 years old and this is crazy. as I’m standing hear in pain and in my own thoughts I feel someone pulling on me and yelling saying are you okay as I jump out of my mind and inner battle I notice half a person’s body as I look up there’s this tall guy with what seems to be knee length silver and also he has golden eyes. Also he has a very stoic face.

”Hey are you okay?” he asked with question in his deep voice

“I’m not doing good as you can see I’m having troubles, if you wouldn’t mind could you please go some where.” I said with sarcasm in my voice

at first but it starts to die down as the pain increases. After I said this he looks at me with some kind of angry yet amused look on his face. The look he gave me before he helps me in to his 2005 Lamborghini Marcelo go that’s a pretty electric green as I sit in my dream car my pain starts to fade as we drive towards my home which is on Sunset and Hero street.

"Why are we going to your car i said for you to leave me alone" i sreamed at him

"well i dont want to just leave you out here to die to many people have seen us so i couldn't do that" Sesshomaru said 

“I really love the car and also I never got your name” I say to him he turns a little from the rode to look over at me and says

“thanks for the car compliment and also yes I never gave you my name but neither did you give me yours”

“wow what a smart ass” I said to him.

“Thanks and my name is . Taisho Sesshomaru and yours is?”

“Higarashi Kagome.” I told him –wow James bond much- I thought to myself.

After a while of looking at him I started to get pissed off because he has a pretty face and I know I’m beautiful but looking at him is making me wonder if I really am pretty damn I feel jealous.“What’s with that look on your face” he says to me in an amused voice

“Your face makes me pissed off”

"Hn,thats diffrent usally girls are all over meat this point"

“Well I’m not like other girls”

“I can tell already look where on your street which house”

“it’s the last house on the corner the big blue one” as we get there he looks astonished

“I guess it’s my turn to ask what’s with the face” as I say this he turns and looks at me and says the most surprising thing ever as

“Wow we are neighbor’s starting tomorrow I’m moving in next to you” I gave him a are you a stalker look and he laughed In my face.

“I’m not shiting you or stalking you if that’s what you’re thinking”

“Really are you a mind reader because that is just plain old creepy that you would say that”

"Oh and I wanted to tell you girl that your pretty cute too”

“Awe that’s so sweet Not!” I said as I walked up the steps by myself as I’m walking i hear him laugh and I start to feel the pain come back again. 

As soon as I get into the house I run straight to the basement to go to my calling source to tell my father and mother if you don’t know already they are divorced for many reasons one is that they live in separate places and another is that my father loves to be with other women I mean he is handsome and my mom is beautiful. But it was a story of love and hate they only come together when I’m around or when they want to fool around (they just don't know i know that yet). As I get to the big fire place and water alter. I start to chant the story of the beginning of time I don’t want to get into the chant because it’s super hard to say and long it’s also in a lost language so yeah it’s complicated. As I watch the holograph like images of a handsome blond man with calf length hair that has red streaks going through it that has sky blue eyes that seem to look through you start to materialize in the picture. As I stand there I start to see a black haired women appear who’s hair is down to her thigh her hair has blue streaks in it she has icy blue eyes that seems to see you for who you truly are materialize to. I know that you all are wondering what my appearance looks like right well I’m 5’2 pretty short huh.I have sapphire blue eyes and my hair reaches my foot which is black with white and blue streaks running through it. I guess that’s all I can and will tell you guys right now let’s get back to my dilemma here.

As I snap out of my musings I see my parents staring at each other “Dad! Mom!” I screech at them they turn to me startled the first one of them to jump from there stupor is my dad whose name is angel “what have you called us for my lovely daughter” he says in his deep intimidating but gentle voice

“dad I have called you both here to tell you that I am going through the change already” I said to him after this is said

“how is this possible Amaterasu?” my father demands of my mother

“ I do not know this has never happened in my history nor in yours maybe he has come the one for our doll face” mom says.

\- What is with all these pet names- my demon says for the very first time in a while

–Where have you been to – I asked

–I’ve been around I’m just now coming to surface because of this sudden change were having-

Oh true isn’t that very special of you Carmen to finally come out because I needed you a long time ago-

“Honey are you talking with your beast” mom said which startled me out of me and Carmen’s talk.

“Yes ma ’ma we were” I said still startled

“Have you two been speaking a lot lately” she asked

“No she has been gone for several years until now she says that she was here and there until this sudden change happened” I said to her.

“This is the most peculiar thing ever in the history of both are clans combined” my father’s booming voice said as he was rubbing his chin in thought.

As this is going on we fail to notice that just got back from school. Ai is one of my twins in everything but blood I met her during the reign of queen Elizabeth the first. I adopted her when I was 17 in human years at the time and she was still a young demon that I had just found she was about 10 at the time she was hurt and hungry she had just lost her family to the great supernatural war.

“What’s going on here” Ai asked as she said these we all turned to her startled.

“We were talking about how I’m going through the change going through this to early and I’m the only one in this family that’s going through this.”

“What the hell is going on? Why is this happening?” Ai says concerned

“We don’t know but we do know that we are going to go do research so we will see you in a little bit.”

“Ok bye you guys!” both me and Ai said at the same time to them.

As soon as they leave Ai turns to me with a smirk and say “So have you met our new neighbor” Ai said

“Gods don’t bring him up he gets on my nerves with his pretty face and his nice car and ….”

“Wow listen to you ramble on about him looks like some one likes him huh.”

“Shut up Ai god I don’t like him he gets on my god damn nerves!” as I turn around I hear Ai’s booming laughter

–I think she’s right that you do like him just a little I know I think he's fine him-

oh my god now even Carmen’s taking her side -I don’t know if me and him could work out based on what I saw today he is overly cocky-

………. I just realized something“Hey where’s Shippo and Sango”

Please review thanxs ^________^


	2. Through the rabbit hole

Through the rabbit hole

 

As I sit in my window seat in my warm colored tomboyish room. My room has lyrics taped to the wall that I have performed over the years in many different languages and different in types of paper and other material. Also I have a guitar and a keyboard in the very corner of my room next to my door to my other room and I have this massive hello kitty comforter (yes I love hello kitty I mean who doesn't?) and I have a lot of different music , books ,and manga surrounding the walls of my other room. As I'm still sitting in the window seat which is wide enough for me to lay on its right next to this huge window and it has little hider drawers in it to hide things inside but as I was saying while I was sitting here I saw a figure moving around in the window across from me and as I get a good look I notice that it is Sesshomaru. 

–ugh he is to cute(yeah ill admit it only in my mind).--I'm so happy he is right across from us- -this is not good Carmen this means that I will have to see him every fucking day and even when I'm just Chilin here ugh my life sucks- as I was looking at my iPod in my lap and did I mention that both are windows are open.

+i stumbled up to the window

opened the curtains to blinding light

make up all over the pillow

what went on? what went on?

what went on last night?

you look so sweet while you're dreaming

holding your bottle of tanger red

can't find your clothes from last evening+

I was so lost in the music that I didn't realize that he heard me singing and that I was singing and dancing around the room at all until I heard him talking like he was super close as I turn to look out my window expecting him to be in his own room until I looked him dead in his eye faces centimeters apart sitting on this little bridge he must have put there as I was into the music.

“What are you doing over here” I screamed at him

“Are you freaking crazy! What are you doing right there!” I screamed

“Just listing can I come in?” he said to me I get up to let him come in to the room

“I like it its very creative and artistic” he says while admiring all the lyrics that are around the walls.

“Thanks a lot I take pride in it. So can you explain to me why you are over her and half dresses at that” I said as I was trying not to drool over his 6 pack.As I am staring at him I think that he notices me looking at him like this because he starts to smirk and walk toward me.

\- I don't know what to do he is way too close!- I screamed in my head and guess who popped up (ugh Carmen)

–Well this is what I wanted he is way too sexy with the face the build mussels and ….am I drooling-

-Yup pretty much oh but look at him he is super close now-.

“I came here to listen to you sing which was very cute”he says to me with a leer in his eye

\- He is going to be the death of me-I say to myself.

“You are way too close you jerk gosh move out my way” I say as I struggle to get out of his grip.

“No I won't move I actually like this position but since where neighbors” he says as he let me go to walk over to my bed and lay back on it

“Really you're going to lie on my bed.” I said to him while in my mind

-It really didn't bother me that he was there it actually felt like he should be there- as I’m thinking this I notice that I haven't been I pain since he has been here which is very odd.

“So I was wondering if you were ok?” he says his voice laced with worry which he startled me by saying this it’s like he wants me to tell him

–Oh! I feel better now that you're here yeah like I'm going to say that shit-

“I feel better actually I think it was that I haven't had sleep in a while.” I said to him he gives me a skeptical look that says he believes in only half of what I’m saying and go back to this stoic façade.

“I really do feel okay I'm just kind of tired” I say as I look at him in all actuality.

I just don't know what to say when I see him in my eyes he is alright somewhat as I get a good look at him I start to notice that he has molten gold eyes that are vividly dancing around the room.

“You have very beautiful eyes” I thought out loud as he smirks at me I notice that I said this out loud I start to look away rather shyly and I start to feel my cheeks start to heat up. “Thank you love” he says while looking down at me what’s up with the nickname

” I said to him “I think it’s fitting for you love”

“since you gave me a nickname I need one for you” as I say this I smirk at him he kind of looks scared

“I'm not going to give you a girly one like cutie pie because that’s not my taste”

“okay good so what are you going to call me songbird”

–Looks like he has another name for us- -Yeah that’s what it seems huh?

—I think he is sexy what kind of name should we give a guy like him-

You know not to say sexy around me it makes me want to sing sexy and I know it—Ha-ha that’s right okay so we should call him hmmm…..oh I got it what about …….Maru

—Okay that’s a good one i mean it is part of his name the killing perfection-

“Okay so I have a nickname for you” I said to him

“okay songbird what is it” ”okay…..the name is Maru”I finally say

“that’s an okay name love I can deal with the name” as he says this he blushes a little(never expected that.)

.-Ha-ha that is so cute-Why do you always come out in embarrassing times huh-

-Well you were thinking the same thing I am you—Gods will you shut up!

—I can't IM YOU—Ugh don't you have something to do—Not really anywhere you go I go to n.n-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: I own nothing except the characters I created   
> Please review.n.n
> 
>  
> 
> a/n: I wanted to capture Sesshomaru as a gangster like and Kagome as a strong being. So don't be mad at how I created the storyline
> 
> p.s this chapter was super short the next one will be longer


	3. Back to bases while feeling a void inside

Back to bases while feeling a void inside

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Kagome

-Girl why do you even ask if I have something better to do when IM YOU! Gosh-

-……Shut up…-

“Hey what’s going on inside your head” Sesshomaru said startling me out of my thoughts

“Nothing You are just way to close for my comfort” I say to him as a smirk starts to pop on to his face

–Wow vain much-He thinks he so sexy and he’s not _ -Girl who are you saying that for because he is way to fine to pass up_

-Carmen who even asked you damn all up in my thoughts-

_Well you’re a lost cause so it’s all you now girl

”Look just go home I have things to do-“

“ Hn. I want to stay here an chill with you”

–He is so annoying and ego struck-'

“Yea no I don’t feel like it”

“Hn. - w”

*We're building it up To break it back down We're building it up To burn it down We can't wait To burn it to the ground*

“Okay I must go so you got lucky but I'll be back later” he says as he starts to go out the window.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sesshomaru

“What” I say into the phone

“what a way to answer the phone”

“You know not to call me that ever Inuyasha.”

/Gods does this boy ever listen why couldn't I have mailed him to some alternate universe? /

/because father would kill us for harming the pack/

/why are you out of your corner huh you know not to leave there!/

/cause’ I think something’s world changings going to happen/.

“What do you want?” I ask

“well there’s a problem happing at the warehouse that we need your help with”

“what’s going on”

“We have a rat”

“Find out who it is and give me a status report by the end of the day”I say ending the call.

–Great this is really fucking great! This is all I need right now someone trying to get us from the inside /

_Who do you think it is_

-Naraku he wants more power from us but I’m not going to fund him-

_ Hn._ as I get in my car to drive thoughts of Kagome keep running through my mind

_Ha seems like you’re stuck on her and you’ve only know her for a couple of hours now_

-I’m not stuck I just thinks she’s a challenge-

_Really only a challenge that’s all_

\- I don’t have to explain myself to you! Go back to your corner-

_ I will but just know that I won’t be gone for long I’m always here right in this corner looking just like you because news flash pretty boy I AM YOU and you could never get read of me_

-Hn. who even asked you to go all out like that I just wanted time to myself- “He is such a dumb ass how are we even the same person” I say out loud. …….

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 Shippo (Age: 60 in demon yrs. In human 10)

As me and Sango walk into the door we notice that we just walked in

“Where have you been? I’ve been worried sick about you two.” Mama exclaim loudly looking at Sango and me

“Mama I had practice” I say to her…

-seeing her like this makes me think back on that night that she found me…-

“I’m going upstairs to watch TV” Sango exclaimed.

+Flashback Inari November 2, 1359-

I just wanted to see what all the grownups were so rowed up about. Thats all...But my life changed in a blink of a moment.

That morning

“Hey Shippo bet’cha you won’t go to the festival tonight with us to see what the grownups are stressed about!” Haru said taunting me.

Haru was a water element fox he was a really odd looking child but now that I think about it all foxes are. Haru had a dark ocean like hair color with eyes that could show you the pathway to the sea if he wasn’t such a greedy little boy he had elfish ears and he was kind of unattractive. Growing up he always used to tease me about my hair and my tail (but dad said that it will look better when I get older and that it would be a chick magnet…at that time I was super confused but I guess I get it know) also he used to steal things from the mothers of the tribe and blame it on every one of us. Always I would ignore the comments until today I felt a shift inside of me break

“Shut up Haru he doesn’t have to so it if he doesn’t want to!” Katsumi yelled.

You see Katsumi is my best friend he’s the only one who ever really accepted me for who I am also the fact that when his mother died none of the other mothers really wanted a child that practically killed his mother to play with their children we bonded through that because when my mother died the tribe pitied me to so much that it made me sick and angry that they would pity me when no one even knew the real her they just wanted into her good graces based on her being the tribe princess.

“I’ll go I’m not scared at all but you have to go to “ Haru said

“that is if you’re not to wimpy to go” me and Katsumi exclaimed (see were like twins). That night “You ready Shippo” Katsumi whispered

“Yeah you” I whispered back

“Yeah but I’m scared should we really go, I mean what if something happens” Katsumi said

“ I feel like I have to go something’s calling me to go” I exclaimed

. –but…..I didn’t want to tell him that I felt like something bad was going to happen ether…-

As we slowly but silently followed the adults to the place we notice that were the only ones who showed up.

"where’s Haru and the others..." I say slowly trying to digest what’s going on in front of us

“I knew that this would happen! They always do this to us"

"what are you doing here! Shippo...Katsumi you need to go home NOW!" my papa yelled at us

"yes sir, sorry sir” we said in sync

"Katsumi you run along to your home first let me talk to Shippo" papa said in a clinched voice.

“why would you come here you know better than that now you better get your ass home well talk about this later” he says in a stern voice that makes me flinch.

But if only he knew that what he said wasn’t true he wasn’t coming back to me and he never would… Now

“Kill the kitsune!” the crowed of villagers said as they were looking through the hay stacks for the Kitsune God to kill so that they would have a good harvest for next year.

–Why did I have to follow the adults here!-A six year old looking shippo screamed to himself

–I’m about to get killed- As he said that he see’s bolts of thunder rising in the sky

–Please God! Don’t let it be them…..-

and right before my eyes the thunder brothers start to descend from the sky

“Maten hurry up and get the dammed women first.”

“Okay brother right away”

–wh…who is that running towards Maten..-Oh no!...Please don’t let that be-

“DADDY NOOOOOOO!” I scream as I see him try to fend the brothers off.

“SHIPPOOOO” he screamed towards me.

Before I know it all I can see is blood stains splattered all over my face, hands, and the ground. Silence, that’s all that fills this void right now but then I hear an echo of blood curdling screams from the thunder brothers all I see is dissected heads flying off of bodies and blood in the air. Then I heard her calling me telling me that everything will be okay.

“WH…Who are you” I think I said I can’t tell you if I even heard myself or someone else the shock took over full force.

“My name is Kagome are you okay little one” she says to me with an indifferent but concerned face

 “No….I…Don’t …Think I will ever be okay” I said tiers going down my greif strickin face.

“You will…But it will take time for you to get your mind right” Kagome said to me

“Why are you here” I said

“I was in the area and I heard you screaming…I’m so sorry I was not able to save your father” she said but all I could do was stay mute and look into space.

“you should go to your village…Do you have anyone to stay with”

“No I don’t Kagome” I said to her in a monotone voice

-I don' t even recognize my own voice…-

“Then what will you do”

“I…I don’t know”

“….How about…You come with me but go to your village first and I will wait right outside your village”

“I….I don’t know about that” I said to her

“No harm will come to you little one under my care” she said to me in soft motherly tone.

“Okay…”

“For now you will call me Lady Kagome” she exclaimed as we walked towards the tribe I couldn’t help but catch glimpses of Lady Kagome.

–She walks with the grace of a Hime…But she looks like the weight of the world is on her shoulders… she’s really pretty thought*blush* she just looked at me. Maybe im staring to hard-

“I’ll go get my stuff” I say to her but before I go I turn to see that she disappeared. As I walk into the village lines I go straight to Kitsumi’s house I go to the secret entry that we created for his room.

“Katsumi…. You here”

“Yeah…Shippo what happened! Are you okay”

“Stop yelling. My father just got murdered”

“Oh no…what are you going to do you can live with us”

“No I can’t your mother doesn’t like me so I’m going to leave the tribe”

“But your my best friend”

“I’ll find you when I get older when I get enough training”

“Lets promise”

“’Kay” we made a pact but I haven’t been able to find him yet I pray that he is not dead.

As I get my close and my treasures I go to meet Lady Kagome and the adventure of a life time starts…

End flashback

“Shippo come watch TV with me” mama says in a soft voice to me as I sit at the couch I curl into her side just like I did when I was a little kit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you can see I tried a Sesshomaru view I got nervous writing from his point so I keep it short and sweet. I will be adding in a lot of characters of my own and also I will be telling how Kagome came to know her little family. Haru means Waves Katsumi means Win Sea Amaterasu means Who Illuminates Heaven (Kagome mom) Ai means Love (one of the “twins”) The Inari festival is the rise festival it is like a harvest if you watch 'Spice and Wolf' you should know what it is about.


	4. Love and war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is a really short chapter, I just wanted to post it up to say that i haven't forgotten about this story. My beta hasn't gotten back to me on this story in a long time, so this story is without a beta until i can get a new one.

The Invincible 

Aouther: Little Miss. D.W.

Chapter 4: Love and War

12/2/13

 

**************************************

Kai

8:45 P.M.

Kagome's Home

All I could do was sit here and watch as she slowly yielded into my warmth and rested. "Why do you always force yourself to carry this burden alone" the gruff yet soft accent of Kai's said as he sat on the couch will Kagome on his lap. "All you have to do is say a word and ill be their for you in a heart beat" he murmured into her hair.

"Mnnn" a soft hum of content filled the peacefully silent room, as Kagome turned and nuzzled into My much larger build.

/mate with her lad/-I can't she doesn't want someone like me-

/ah but I have a feeling..../ was all that was said with his inner Youkai as he retreated to the back of his mind .

" Mates huh" Ai piped up as she strolled through the room, "Why do you always have to do that" I whispered furiously as not to wake up Kagome.

"What do you mean, read your mind or tell you what I see" Ai said with a hint of amusement in her slightly vision glazed eyes.

"A little of both I guess Little b" I said with a smirk on his face "Oh shut up you fucking Smurf! I have a vision I'd like to share with you lad" Ai said cryptic like.

"What is it?" I asked indifferently as he stroked Kagome's hair unconsciously.

"Kagome is powerful.... As she starts to change with her inheritance she will have to have more than one mate to help her powers stay grounded....." She said as she looked deep into his eyes

" Is that all? Who are the mates? Did she already kn-"

" I can't be the one to tell you the rest... She has to tell you when she's ready" was all she said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Apart of me wants to be sad but... I would just have to roll with it so that she won't get hurt" I said as I brushed hair from kagome's forehead which issued a content sigh from the black haired beauty.

"What ever happens I will always be by your side " I whispered into her hair softly.

Just as I got comfortable on the couch with kagome tightly gripped my shirt in her dream state, Sango waltzed into the room 'awwww, look at you guys' she gushed in a whisper as she tip toed down the hallway giggling.

************************************************************************************************

Shippou

Shippou's Room

8.45 P.M.

-Hm. How do you feel about Kai and mama-

/ I don't really know but I can feel the connection-

-I do also...but what about the guy next door...they have a strong connection also all three are linked in someway...-

/ Hm...I guess but I just don't want her to get hurt again, I think i might go take a nap but before that do you think I should tell ma?/ I said to Kasai

/it might be a good idea pup...- Kasai replied in a thoughtful yet monotonous voice.

/I mean I like the girl but...I don't want ma to hate her/ I said thinking about what ma would do.

*****************************************************************************************************

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own nun just my own plot and some of my own characters that I added in  
> 9/6/13  
> So this has been moved from Dokuga to here, which means i have the first 8 chaps done but I still have chapters with my beta they are getting checked. I would really appreciate any criticism that you may have so comment please! Also the first 8 chapters have some grammar errors in them since i didn't have a beta at the time of this so please dont be harsh on that.


End file.
